Treasured Secrets
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Eloisa's best friend Ral moves back to town and she's intent on hang out with him...There's just one little promlem, every moment she trys to see him Grandpappi busts in and takes her to steal for her Bad Training.How will she handle this pressure?
1. Combat Fury and Surprises…

Combat Fury and Surprises…

A month has passed since Eloisa was last judged on her role as La Leoparda and after much pleading from everyone else in her family, Maria gave in under the direct terms that Eloisa was only prohibit two go to training two days a week. With all those training lessons and some said test school battles with Manny had let Eloisa become better at fighting…

La Leoparda quickly evaded a shift strike claw motion from El Tirge's position with a duck down and angrily delivered a grappled punch to his stomach in return, while pinning him to a nearby wall…

El Tigre grinned at the maneuver by then changed his approval … "Nice… But you didn't shackle my hands…"

"Huh?" La Leoparda responded confusedly as El Tigre suddenly lashed out his grapples and plastered her to the opposite wall…

"Should have thought clearer on that one…" Manny mocked....

"Enough you two…" muttered Rodolfo as he sat on the bottom step of basement stairs, previously watching the whole thing… "That's enough for today…"

Manny interjected… "But Dad can't we push it for longer today, just a bit? An hour for two days a week isn't satisfying enough…"

Rodolfo sighed… "Your mother had to been persuaded enough just to let the currant arrangement happen…Don't PUSH it…

Manny let an out a slightly mournful sigh in return as he was suddenly dropped from his position on the wall…

He came to find Eloisa laughing at him when he got over the slight shock of dropping to the floor…

Manny growled irritably at the said trick… "What was that for?"

Eloisa laughed and smirked… "You need to watch you opponents at all times…"

Manny recoiled his grapples supporting Eloisa's frame to the wall and caused her slump harshly to the ground… "Daddy's girl…"

The said insult sent Eloisa into a rage and caused her to fling out a grappled claw just above Manny's head, scaring him at first but then intriguing him… " You wanna fight do you? Well how about THIS!"

Manny instantly reacted to the attack and slammed Eloisa back into the previous wall she had met before with a countered grappled move…

Manny then recoiled his hand and ran up to the center of the basement to meet Eloisa in a physical duel…

As the two kids fought Rodolfo sighed heavily… "Their mother is going to have it out with them…

Meanwhile at the Miracle City Police Station, had a special surprise lying in wait for Frida but she first had to past a certain test to achieve it…

"Ok Frida, I want you touch three things I'm going to hand to you…One of these things is more important then the others…If you get that one right, you shall receive your surprise…" Instructed Chief Suarez…

"Dad why can't you just tell me what it is? It's kinda stupid just sitting here, touching stuff…"

"You haven't even begun yet!" Growled Chief Suarez. "Now... Let's begin with this…"

Frida sighed as she rubbed her hand over whatever her father held out to her… "You're old Sliver Surf plush you sleep with every night…"

Mr. Suarez implied otherwise… "How do you know it's that?"

Frida continued… "Easy, the head's taped on…"

"Moving on…" added in gruffly.

Frida felt the next item and responded… "A lofa…"

Mr. Suarez put the said loaf aside and began to speak again… "This last one is extremely difficult…You must…"

Frida touched the remaining thing the process and slid of the chair, while removing her blindfold… "It's a human…It's..."

Frida turned around to get a better at the said human and instantly lit up… "RAL!"

Frida instantly glomped the boy, making him a little uneasy… "Nice to see you too…Frida…"

sighed at all the action, shrugged and then walked away… "Guess she won on way or the other…"


	2. Grandpappi’s Always Watching!

Grandpappi's Always Watching!

Frida spend the rest of the afternoon Ral that day swapping one exciting story for another about their daily lives…

"So your undercover story about Ottawa's educator's nose hair dilemmas wasn't fully appraised?"

"No…Even our principle Mr. Highly hated the idea…He said loppers weren't recommended for nasal areas…"

"That's rough, dude…At least it worked on Youtube! You've massive amounts of views each day! It helped Chakal out…His nose is so clean now, it looks like the skin of a naked mole rat."

"How you'd figure that?" Questioned Ral?

"We compared it, Manny and me when we put fake nose clips in his nose…"

"You guy's still haven't changed…" Murmured Ral…

Um…Yeah…" Frida turned away some what ashamed…

"AND THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU GUYS!" Burst Ral rather abruptly.

"You mean you haven't changed?" Inquired Frida.

"Does Puma Loco do good deeds?" Ral inquired, smirking in a pride stance.

"NO!" Cheered Frida enthusiastically. "Come on were gonna paint this town red!"

Without another word to be said Frida rushed Ral off to the Arcade….

Meanwhile above the roof tops of Miracle City, Manny was engaged in a fierce jumping compotation/slash training excise with Eloisa. They were trying to see who made it to their mom's home the fastest…

"Keep your eyes on everything that's around you and bound when the time is right…" Said Manny to Eloisa as she was about to bound off the edge of a cable box. In record time she leapt of it and easily grappled over the bulletin board on the other side, scaling it perfectly.

"Good…" Cried Manny with a grin. "Now remember to duck the satellite…"

"Salit- Eloisa murmured absentminded as she instantly crashed into the dish of the big gaping thing…

"Were gonna need some work on this…" Said Manny as he came in on the scene to where Eloisa was seeing stars…

"Da-Ooff!"…

……………

"ERRRRRRG! This is unfair! If Rodolfo had given me the opportunity to train Eloisa, She'd be 10 times better the fighter she is now, even better then that and up to Manny's speed!" Cried Grandpappi in agony from the safety of his room while watching the actions of his grandkids through one of the many high powered spy cameras he had positioned around the city…

"But favors are not in my wake so what am I to do about it?" Sighed Grandpappi as he turned away from the TV… "OOOOOH! What am I saying! Eloisa abilities should be just as good as Manny's without gradual timed schedules! It's turning her into something good and I can't stand that! I's has to intervene before it too late…"


	3. Doctor Louse

Manny couldn't exactly bring a dazed sibling back to his mother without question as to why she couldn't function right so he brought her to The Miracle City Hospital for Supers... Here, damaged heroes and villains were looked after by a staff of certified healing touch doctors who didn't charge lightly…

"You have to fix her Dr. Louse! She can't go home like this! Mom's going to kill me if she finds out Eloisa's been super training off hours." Pleaded Manny to a grouchy old doctor who stood nearby Eloisa's bed, examining her chart…

"And you say she got hit by a satellite?"

"Uh…No…She ran into a satellite dish…Just as we were heading to our mom's house…"

The doctor finished examining Eloisa's whole body with an x-ray vision eye scan and then popped a tic-tac into his mouth while putting his right pointer finger on Eloisa's right leg. In an instant she was jolted out of her dazed position and hoisted back to reality with no pain included…

"Manny, where are we?" Questioned Eloisa baffled by the whole ordeal of coming back to a regular state.

"In trouble...If you don't pay up the $50 now…" Claimed Dr. Louse with a hand gesture to Manny to cough up the cash.

"$50? That's highway robbery!"

"It's the way our hospital doctors work, kid…You want fair, there's another hospital across the street for normal people which is supervised by several lady doctors who are all dramatic…"

"I don't want go to some love-torn hospital! I just wanted my sister fixed."

"Then pay the goods…"

"Fine…."Said Manny sourly as he reached into his pocket to withdraw a 50 dollar bill and slapped it into the old guy's hand…

"Thanks for that cash, dude. This'll pay great for my Foot's Asleep Tic-Tac's…"

Manny looked on horrified as the doctor shuffled down the hall. "What?!? You said you needed the $50 to insure the way super doctors work!"

"This super doctor, yes…But we have a general rule that the first 3 serious injuries for kids are free…Your gonna have to insure the hospital anyway though for that old guy who's crashed through the ceiling…"

Manny turned… "What old guy?"

Sure enough there was Puma Loco flying a few feet above the heads of several other bewildered, testy patients who were angered by the disturbance…

"Uh…Grandpappi what- Manny's sentence was cut off by the action Grandpappi was currently up to. In a one lightning fast movement Eloisa was swiftly snatched up from the position on her bed and recoiled into place against Puma's mech suit…

"I am sorry about this intrusion Manny but your sister needs to learn how to be evil today! I can't afford to lose Eloisa to your father's hand without some taste of bad in her life…"Growled Grandpappi as he punched a gear shift forward from the interior of his mech suit and wheeled off into the sky with Eloisa in toe.

Manny quickly reacted and latched himself to one of Grandpappi's mech legs with a stern grapple as the old man speeded off but then suddenly found himself weighed down …Frida and a strange blond boy had climbed on board with him …


End file.
